The present invention provides an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,480, entitled "the speaker base adapted for use with a tweeter and a diffuser for woofer alternatively". The improvement provides an axial through hole at the center of the tweeter holder for receiving the lead wires of the tweeter or diffuser for woofer, and means for enabling the tweeter or diffuser for woofer to be rotated with the withholding ring to the desired direction.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,480, and shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings herein the tweeter holder 2 comprises a holder base 202 supported on a bottom plate, and a bottom mounting holder rod 201 plugged into a center through hole 1051 at the bottom plate and then fixedly secured to a cover shell 106 by a screw bolt 13. The holder base 202 is shaped like a cup, having a plurality of lugs 2021 around its periphery, and a terminal 107A connected in parallel with terminal 107 by a conductor wire. Further, the tweeter 4 has a withholding ring 5 formed integral with its periphery. The withholding ring 5 comprises a skit 501 having a groove 502 around its inside wall and a plurality of downward guide grooves 503 respectively and perpendicularly extended from the groove 501 to the bottom edge thereof. When the tweeter 4 is inserted into the inside of the holder base 202 of the tweeter holder 2 to compress a spring 3, the lugs 2021 are respectively forced through the grooves 503 into the groove 502, then turned clockwise in a certain angle to separate the lugs 2021 and the groove 503, and therefore the tweeter 4 is maintained stable at the holder base 202. On the contrary, when dismounting the tweeter 4, the tweeter 4 is pressed down to compress the spring 3, then the tweeter holder 2 is rotated counter-clockwise to align the groove 502 with the lugs 2021, and therefore the tweeter 4 is allowed to be removed from the tweeter holder 2.